You Came With Me
by CrashCart9
Summary: A retelling of the Wicked retelling of the infamous melting scene. Prequel to Wedding, explains how they ended up ruling together. Gelphie GlindaElphaba.


"You Came With Me"

Author: Alexandria Wicked (musicalverse)

Pairing: Gelphie (Glinda/Elphaba)

Rating: G

Notes: This story starts at the last major scene in the musical where we see Elphaba behind the screen getting splashed. This AU branched off from the musicalverse at "Defying Gravity", where Glinda did leave with Elphaba.

Glinda saw the girl reach for the water bucket. She ran into the room. "No!" she screamed as she jumped in front of Elphaba, catching most of the water with her own body.

Elphaba hissed as a few stray droplets hit her skin. Glinda was shaking. "No water!" she shrieked, charming the flames dead and, with another wave of her wand, drying herself off.

Dorothy's eyes passed from the trembling, blonde sorceress who looked as if she was about to either cry or kill her, to the green witch who was wincing as she gingerly prodded the blisters that had popped up where the drops of water had hit her, and prudently decided that was the time to make a quick exit.

Glinda looked like she wanted to go after the child, but Elphaba's hand on her arm stopped her. Glinda turned to face her. The blonde looked shell-shocked, with wide, fearful eyes and that trembling that hadn't seemed to go away. She finally broke and started sobbing into Elphaba's chest. Elphaba drew her in close, ignoring her body's screaming when she ran her blistered fingers through blonde hair.

When no more tears were forthcoming, Glinda picked her head up off of Elphaba's chest and they locked eyes. "You weren't even scared," she said, her voice still anything but steady.

"You saved me." A slight tremor in her voice, one that would have been undetectable to anyone except the girl in her arms, belayed that she truly had been afraid.

"I did, didn't I?" Glinda managed a shaky smile, finally beginning to shake off her paralyzed condition. "Lurline, that girl almost killed you!" She pulled away from Elphaba's comforting embrace, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment, to examine the damage the water had left on her lover's green skin. There were blisters, mostly on the unprotected area of her hands and wrists, each slightly larger than the water droplet that had hit her, and purpleish trails where the drops had trailed across her skin, looking much like what Glinda would expect to get from a fire or staying in the sun for too long.

Elphaba smiled at Glinda's concern. Gently pulling one arm free, she tipped Glinda's chin up to meet her eyes. "Then aren't you glad you came with me?"

Glinda let out one strangled sob before pulling Elphaba down into a fierce kiss.

Breaking away, Glinda looked toward the door. "The Wizard sent her," she declared, with an atypical vehemence. Elphaba nodded. Glinda stepped back and grabbed her wand, which she had dropped when she broke down in Elphaba's arms. "I'm going to fix this. Once and for all."

"The Ozians may not know you're with me, but the Wizard undoubtedly does. They all think you're in hiding. If you bubble out of here and anyone sees, he'll use that as proof that you can't be trusted any more than I can," Elphaba reasoned.

Glinda frowned. Then, her eyes darted to the corner of the room. "Me, they'd notice. You coming out of the castle, they wouldn't think anything of." She ran out of the room and Elphaba waited, curiously. A short time later, Glinda came back, wearing one of Elphaba's spare cloaks and picking up her broom on the way to the other woman.

Elphaba looked at her skeptically. "Do you really think you can fly that thing?" Her uncertainty was based more in her doubt that anything could be done to remedy the situation than in Glinda's dubious flying skills.

"You managed perfectly your first time. I can just hide the broom and ditch the cloak when I get to someplace more. . . Glinda. I'll bubble in from there. If all goes well, I should be able to just pick up your stuff on the way back."

Elphaba just looked at her, uneasy with the prospect of her lover risking danger to force changes, possibly even starting a revolution.

Glinda read the true nature of Elphaba's concern. "Trust me," she whispered. "I need to fly by myself this time. I can do it."

Elphaba forced herself to smile. "I know you can."

With one last, intense hug, Glinda stepped over to the large window, and with a wave of her wand, it blew open. She stepped onto the ledge.

"Come back to me," Elphaba whispered. "I love you."

Glinda's heart melted at her declaration, as it did every time Elphaba would say it. Her resolve strengthened, her eyes flickered with intensity as with her chin up, she replied, "I will."


End file.
